kingory_enfandomcom-20200215-history
Resources
There are 5 kinds of resources in Kingory: food, lumber, stone, iron and gold. They are necessary for almost everything you do in Kingory. They are required for the construction of buildings and researching technologies in your college. Gold is especially important for researching technologies. Recruiting troops require resources as well. Your troops will need additional food each hour to sustain themselves, and will also require food to be dispatched out of the city. Without resources, there isn't much that can be done. There are several ways to obtain resources, the primary way is through your rural, also known as field, buildings. These buildings produce a set amount of a particular resource each hour. Farms produce food, sawmills produce lumber, quarrys produce stone, and iron mines produce iron. Gold is not produces through your rural buildings, but instead comes from taxing the population you have, which is housed in cottages. You can also gain resources through marauding cities and wildernesses, gathering, from some treasure chests (especially bundles, crates and bricks) and several other sources from time to time. Gold Gold is produced by taxing your population. It is primarily used for researching technologies and for hero's salaries. Gold can also be used to purchase other resources in the market. Hero's require a certian amount of gold per hour and that amount may increase as the hero's level increases. The level the city's government determines the gold capacity. The tax rate can be raised to increase gold production, but doing so will cause the cities allegiance to drop, which in turn reduces the population. To maximize gold production the tax rate can be set at 50%. Any higher would be inefficient because of the population lost, However, if a player was to put their tax rate higher they could use appeasement, in their government, to maintain the allegiance, which would produce even more gold at the cost of the food needed to appease and the attention required to maintain the city's allegiance. More information on appeasement and tax rates can be found in the government article. Food Food is produced in farms. Food is needed for construction of buildings and fortifications, researching some technologies, the recruitment of troops and to maintain troops already recruited. The provisions attribute on troops determines how much food they require each hour. A cavalry has 18 provisions, so each cavalry requires 18 food every hour. This rate is doubled if the troops are in the wilderness, so then the cavalry would require 36 food every hour. Food can be bought on market from the merchant for 0.1 gold per unit of food or from a player for 0.08 - 0.12 gold per unit, the seller sets the price which must be within this range. Lumber Lumber is produced in sawmills. Lumber is needed for construction of buildings and fortifications, researching some technologies and recruiting troops. Lumber can be bought on market from the merchant for 0.1 gold per unit of lumber or from a player for 0.08 - 0.12 gold per unit, the seller sets the price which must be within this range. Stone Stone is produced in Quarrys. Stone is needed for construction of buildings and fortifications, researching some technologies and recruiting trebuchets, which are the only troop unit requiring stone for production. This is presumably because of the large stones used for ammunition for the trebuchets. Stone can be bought on market from the merchant for 0.2 gold per unit of stone or from a player for 0.16 - 0.24 gold per unit, the seller sets the price which must be within this range. Iron Iron is produced in iron mines. Iron is needed for construction of buildings and fortifications, researching some technologies and recruiting troops. Iron can be bought on market from the merchant for 0.25 gold per unit of iron or from a player for 0.2 - 0.3 gold per unit, the seller sets the price which must be within this range. Category:Kingory